


Переплетенный

by filthymarina



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Soft Husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthymarina/pseuds/filthymarina
Summary: — Рунаан, подожди.— Мм? — Рунаан остановился, его глаза слегка расширились в вопросе.— О. Я… — Этари сделал паузу, его щеки слегка покраснели, когда он подошел, чтобы сесть рядом с мужем, его пальцы потянулись, чтобы расчесать кончики волос Рунаана. — Можно?
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Переплетенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interwoven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600292) by [masc_malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_malfunction/pseuds/masc_malfunction). 



\- Рунаан?

Рунаан сделал паузу в своем движении, жилет наполовину опустился на плечи, и его взгляд, встретившийся в зеркале с взглядом мужа, был почти виноватым.

\- Продолжай спать, любимый, - пробормотал он, он отвел взгляд и обеими руками вытащил волосы из-под одежды. - Еще рано.

Невпечатленное фырканье, вырвавшееся у Этари, не было неожиданностью, как и шорох одеял, когда Этари соскользнула с кровати, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Он пристально смотрел на Рунаана, молча ожидая, пока тот не повернулся к нему с легким вздохом и смущенной улыбкой, смиряясь.

\- Ты сердишься на меня.

\- Ты чертовски прав, - Этари нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. - Ты обещал, что перестанешь тайно сбегать.

\- Я бы разбудил тебя, перед тем как уйти, - запротестовал Рунаан, нежно поглаживая ладонями плечи Этари. - Ты же знаешь, что я бы так и сделал.

\- Надеюсь, - Этари тихо фыркнул. - Ты не оставил бы мне времени, чтобы заколдовать твою лилию, если бы спешил.

Рунаан тихо рассмеялся, слегка покачав головой, прежде чем оставить мягкий поцелуй на волосах Этари. - Это не такая миссия, любимый. Просто разведка. Я вернусь прежде, чем ты поймешь, что я ушел.

\- Они _все такие_ миссии, Рунаан.

Этари говорил тихо, но это заставило Рунаана снова сделать паузу. Не то чтобы он не ожидал, что Этари будет волноваться. Именно из-за этого он придумал плавающие лилии; чтобы помочь подавить свое беспокойство. И Рунаан хотел облегчить это для него, действительно хотел. Он даже представить себе не мог, каково сидеть дома и, затаив дыхание, ждать, когда лилия утонет под водой.

\- Я вернусь, Этари, - голос Рунаана был тихим, но уверенным. Хоть он и знал, что не мог обещать. Он все равно говорил это каждый раз. Этари был единственным человеком, который когда-либо заставлял Рунаана чувствовать себя так, будто он может изменить саму судьбу. Он сделает все это и даже больше, ради Этари. - Ты же знаешь, что я так и сделаю.

\- Ты бы никогда не нарушил обещание, - прошептал Этари, нежно улыбаясь, когда Рунаан присел на край их кровати и перебросил волосы через плечо. - Рунаан, подожди.

\- Мм? - Рунаан остановился, его глаза слегка расширились в вопросе.

\- О. Я..., - Этари сделал паузу, его щеки слегка покраснели, когда он подошел, чтобы сесть рядом с мужем, его пальцы потянулись, чтобы расчесать кончики волос Рунаана. - Можно?

Рунаан тепло улыбнулся, позволив своим пальцам скользнуть по волосам, пока они не переплелись Этари, и он коротко сжал руку мужа.

\- Конечно, любовь моя.

Этари ярко улыбнулся, садясь позади Рунаана и собирая в ладони длинные шелковистые волосы. Он начал с головы Рунаана, прямо у основания его рогов, просто проводя пальцами по прядям. Он останавливался на каждом пучке, каким бы маленьким он ни был, тихо извиняясь за каждый маленький рывок, пока разглаживал спутанные волосы Рунаана. Рунаан мог только улыбаться при каждом извинении; мысль о том, что нежные руки Этари причинят ему боль, была смехотворна, но это его очаровательная черта характера - быть обеспокоенным. Пальцы Этари продолжали гладить волосы еще долго после того, как Рунаан почувствовал, как он распутывает последний узел, время от времени, касаясь его шеи и плеч такой легкой рукой, что по коже Рунаана пробежали мурашки. Ему приходило в голову, что Этари тянет время, но Рунаан не мог найти в себе силы упомянуть это. В конце концов, он проснулся с большим запасом времени. Он позволил своим глазам закрыться, тяжелая линия его плеч смягчилась, когда он расслабился в прикосновении Этари.

Когда Этари был, наконец, удовлетворен, он поднялся на колени, нежно проведя пальцами по подбородку Рунаана и запрокинув его голову назад. Рунаан приоткрыл один глаз, его внутренности приятно потеплели, когда Этари встретила его взгляд с легкой улыбкой и поцелуем в лоб. Губы Этари быстро сменились его пальцами, которые снова принялись расчесывать волосы, отводя их от лица Рунаана и пряча между рогами. Он осторожно отвел голову Рунаана назад, стараясь отделить более короткие пряди его волос и уложить их на плечи, обрамляя лицо. Он собрал пряди волос сразу за обоими ушами, ловко заплетая их в короткую косу, спускающуюся по центру плеч Рунаана. Он наклонился вперед, его грудь удобно прижалась к спине Рунаана, когда он потянулся к толстой серебряной ленте, которую Рунаан использовал, чтобы завязывать волосы. Он пропустил сквозь нее волосы Рунаана, соединяя концы косы с остатками волос, и позволил им мягко лежать между лопатками Рунаана.

Рунаан снова открыл глаза, почувствовав, как кровать сдвинулась от движения Этари, и поднял бровь, когда его муж опустился перед ним на колени.

\- Закончил? - пробормотал он, протянув руку, он нежно провел ею по линии челюсти Этари.

\- Почти, - улыбнулся Этари, раскрывая руку, чтобы показать две маленькие серебряные полоски. - Только эти.

\- Ах. Конечно, - Рунаан тихонько рассмеялся, чувствуя, как его собственные щеки потеплели от осознания того, что он был так поглощен вниманием Этари, что забыл о своей собственной прическе. - Без этого не обойтись.

Ответный смех Этари был легким и непринужденным, и он быстро поправил волосы слева от Рунаана, надев полоску на его волосы так, чтобы они свисали на уровне подбородка. Он стал более осторожен справа, его выражение лица стало более сосредоточенным, когда он тщательно измерил расстояние глазами, убедившись, что его работа висит равномерно с обеих сторон.

\- Мастер во всем, - слегка поддразнил его Рунаан, едва наклонившись вперед, чтобы поцеловать Этари в нос. - Я прилично выгляжу?

Этари сморщил нос в ответ то ли на поцелуй, то ли на поддразнивание, Рунаан не был в этом уверен. Но это сменилось кривой улыбкой, не стесняясь своей привязанности.

\- Ты прекрасен, любовь моя.

Рунаан поднес руку к подбородку Этари, пальцы аккуратно направили его в нежный, сладкий поцелуй.

\- Спасибо, - Рунаан слегка провел большим пальцем по щеке Этари, прежде чем встать. Он тихонько вздохнул и потянулся за перчатками, не в силах игнорировать признаки беспокойства, которое Этари мужественно пытался не допустить, чтобы оно снова появилось на его лице.

Полностью одевшись, Рунаан остановился, подняв свое оружие.

\- Этари?

\- Да? - Этари оторвал взгляд от того места, где он крутил простыни между пальцами, его глаза были широко раскрыты.

\- Ты не оделся, - мягко сказал Рунаан, повернувшись спиной к мужу, небольшая дрожь коснулась его плеч. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я нарушил свое расписание.

\- Одеться? - Этари быстро заморгал, нахмурив брови. - Но я-

\- Конечно, - Рунаан оглянулся через плечо и слегка улыбнулся мужу. - Если мы пойдем сейчас, у нас будет время заколдовать мою лилию, прежде чем мы попрощаемся.

Понимание отразилось на лице Этари, прежде чем он расплылся в широкой улыбке, и он быстро пересек комнату, чтобы переодеться. Одевшись, он потянулся к маленькому сундучку на прикроватном столике, достал оттуда водяную лилию, которую смастерил так давно, и переплетая свою свободную руку с рукой Рунаана.

\- Спасибо.

Рунаан мягко улыбнулся, нежно поднеся руку мужа к своим губам. - Все, что угодно для тебя.


End file.
